<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Pleasure by Raven_emerald</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28707453">Pleasure</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raven_emerald/pseuds/Raven_emerald'>Raven_emerald</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Human, Boss Thor, Butt Plugs, Daddy Kink, Dark, Dark Thor (Marvel), Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Interviews, Kinky, Loki and En are lovers, Loki and Thor Are Not Related (Marvel), Love, M/M, Office Sex, Punishment, Sex, Sex Toys, Smut, Vibrators, helping sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 09:35:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,316</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28707453</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raven_emerald/pseuds/Raven_emerald</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki is a young youth who has to bear both the ridiculous vibrater his boyfriend had insisted him on wearing in his butt and to attend his most important interview.</p><p>It's impossible to manage both the tasks and the fact that his boyfriend is out of town but fortunately, his boss who interviewed him understands him and helps Loki with it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>En Dwi Gast | Grandmaster/Loki, Loki/Thor (Marvel)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>52</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hay guys!</p><p>This is today's first fanfiction. I've planned to write many.</p><p>Check out my other fanfictions too😆😉</p><p>Loki and Thor are not gods and neither are related, and En dwi is not an elder. Human universe. Implied En dwi gast/Loki.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Loki let out a groan in annoyance as his phone ringed, making the most irritating sound disturbing his peaceful sleep. He picked the phone without opening his eyes as he answered the phone on the other line. He winced at the buzz sound which came from the other lone before smiling as he heard his lovers cute voice.</p><p> </p><p>"Hey kitty...kitten..um.. cutie<br/>lo-lo....love lovely....darling."</p><p> </p><p>"What is it En?"</p><p> </p><p>"Not yet woken up huh...baby?"</p><p> </p><p>"No."</p><p> </p><p>"My ah..my lazy bunny. You know I..uh.. I'll not be able to come to you for a...a week."</p><p> </p><p>A sad smile cerpt Loki's face as he thought of living one week without his boyfriend. Impossible.</p><p> </p><p>"Honey I miss you"</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah yeah lo lo..uh.. I know you miss me. And that is the reason why I've... I've bought you a lovely... lovely uh.. gift hon."</p><p> </p><p>Loki rolled off his bed, and sat on it, rubbed his eyes and sighed as he looked at a black box which was placed on the nightstand.</p><p>He frowned and narrowed his eyes as he took the black box in his hand to open it. His eyebrows jumped as he amused as he started at the device inside the box.</p><p>A butt vibrator.</p><p>He raised his head, examining it more closely, looking at the grey device and the ridiculous ridges all over it. It was about six inches long, with all the beautiful dips and curve on it as Loki looked in wide amused eyes.</p><p>He was pulled off his thoughts as he heard en dwi's voice on the phone.</p><p> </p><p>"Liked it hmm.. sweetie? That will not make you feel ah..feel.. alone. You don't miss me cause you will use it for one week."</p><p> </p><p>Loki almost jumped as the butt vibrator in his hand started to vibrate vigorously. It was very strong.</p><p> </p><p>"Why is this one vibrating En? I did not press the button and on it."</p><p> </p><p>"Oh darling ah.. that's that's it. You're not the one controlling the thing. I'll control it from here. It is a...a um.. a wireless device and I'm gonna control it from right here. You'll put that into your....your..pretty....lovely pink hole, and I'll set the....the modes from here. And I'll get to know if you be a bad boy and remove it from your....your..ass."</p><p> </p><p>"Kay"</p><p> </p><p>"What do you think about it..the..the thing kitty?"</p><p> </p><p>"Oh I love it En. Gonna be a fun nice week."</p><p> </p><p>"Hmm....Have a nice sexy weekie then honey."</p><p> </p><p>"Bye En. See ya."</p><p> </p><p>The phone hung up as well as te butt vibrator. Loki laughed at the vibrator as he rolled off his bed and went to the bathroom to take a shower.</p><p>He need to be ready today. Today was an important one. He was going for an interview. Loki took a deep breath and calmed himself as he stepped into the shower.</p><p>Loki rubbed his soft skin with the soap as the thin flow of water flowed on his body, cleansing him. He used the scented oils to scrub the dirt off himself as he picked up the green towel and wrapped it around his waist loosely.</p><p>He went to the bed to pick up the fallen vibrators and slowly sat on the bad, spreading his legs, the vibrator in his hand. The bed sunk and dipped as he lay on the bed, with his pale legs spread out eagle. He pulled out the lubricant from the stand and pushed some of it, applying it thickly in the plug.<br/>He applied some of it to his tight jole, loosing it. He added one of his fingers, and then two, enjoying the way his hole swallowed his long fingers. He moaned at the sensation as he scissored his fingers and added his third finger. He rolled and rubbed his fingers togather making him whimper and groan.</p><p>He pulled out his fingers, and looked at them. He chuckled as his fingers were full of fluids. His hole was too much eager for the big thing to be out inside. Naughty one. He picked up the plug, circling the tip of it around his rim, teasing himself, and amusing the way his hole clunched upon nothing.</p><p>He moaned shakily as he pushed the plug inside each rigid passing inside him, ribbing through the tender walls. Each rigid made him shudder as they went in, burying deep inside him.<br/>He carefully pushed it inside to place all the six inches inside him and pulled a cloth to clean off the mess he had just made on his bed. He cleaned his hole, the thing and his ass, which was covered by lube and his fluids, yet his hole was dripping.</p><p>He got up from the bed to water his black suit. He pulled his pant till his waist and put on the belt, tightening it and tugging them. He wore the whit shirt on and pulled over the buttons, neatly puting them and<br/>Tugging the shirt inside his pant.</p><p>He almost jumped and lose his balance as the vibrator suddenly started vibrating inside him, a shiver raising through his spine. Oh no. His pants were...they wee already wet?</p><p>He moaned at the pleasure which was created by the plug, still not stopping. He removed his pants, wore another one and relaxed seeing the vibrator lessen it's mode. Did En not have any better work than to control this thing? How's he gonna manage the interview with this thing on? Would be definitely hard.</p><p>He pulled on the raven coat as he close the door, moving to start s day. To the interview. He has to be careful and make sure no one knows about the thing under his pants. A nervous smile grew upon his face before he headed to the streets for his interview with all the materials required.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>The interview is gonna not be easy for like now will it?😳😳😜😉😎</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry been a long time. Crazy on my other stories. Hope you enjoy it.l😉</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Loki picked up a cab pulled his belongings and sat in. He looked at the clear blue morning sky, some birds chirping as the car moved, the electric poles passing by with cone shaped beautiful trees. Today was such a great day. So beautiful one, sun shining in a gorgeous way and flowers and grass cropped-</p><p>Fuck-</p><p>Loki jumped out of the seat as a sudden bolt of pleasure ran through his spine, making him shiver as he bit his lip hard enough for the blood to drool trying to suppress the moan escaping from his mouth.</p><p>He winced as the car hit his head when he jumped off the seat, one hand running through his hair, rubbing his head. His fingers and toes curled up and his jaw stood motionless as he as his best tried to tolerate the pleasure vibrator. Shit.</p><p> </p><p>"Um .sir, are you all right?"</p><p> </p><p>"Uh..yes. yes. Thanks."</p><p> </p><p>Loki looked at the worried expression of the cab driver and couldn't help his annoying tone. Even the cab driver? En, fuck you. And his pants were wet. Shit.</p><p> </p><p>He moved out of the car, gulped as he saw the wet puddle in the cab seat as a small blush formed under his cheeks by embarrassment. What would the person think? He payed the driver as he pulled his coat down to avoid anyone seeing his wet pants.</p><p>Just hope that the cab driver never will ever again meet him in his life. This would be harder than he had thought.</p><p>He entered the large building and asked the receptionist as to which was his interview place. Thank the gods they did not make him wait. They said that it was not a busy day and so the boss was free.</p><p>Room which has a board carved with the number 18. Room 18.</p><p>It was wierd that they said that the boss himself will be interviewing him. Well he had expected some other staff and not the boss himself. Must be a strict one for the boss himself to be present.</p><p> </p><p>Loki entered the room as he saw a good looking blond haired man, who gestured him to sit. A large white room, Loki looked around. </p><p>He stiffened his coat and tugged upon his needings, as he pulled out a paper from it and placed it on the table. A paper which had information about him.</p><p>The blond sat on the chair opposite to him, eyeing him with his blue eyes as he picked up the paper, smiling. A friendly one. Loki thought. </p><p> </p><p>"So, Loki Laufeyson is it?"</p><p> </p><p>"Yes sir." Loki spoke clearing his throat, his back straight looking right into his boss' eyes.</p><p> </p><p>"Hello Loki, I am Thor, Thor Odinson, and your boss."</p><p> </p><p>"Hello sir."</p><p> </p><p>"So Loki, why do you need this job?"</p><p> </p><p>"I ah! Ahhh! Ah! Mmm! Ah!"</p><p> </p><p>Loki moaned in high pitched, his eyes rolling back and his head filled white and all foggy as the immense pleasure shot out from nowhere. Before Loki could react, the vibrator started vibrating in its maximum range, as Loki struggled.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh my god? Loki! Are you-"</p><p> </p><p>Loki moaned wantonly, gripping the sheets on the table when the vibrator hit his prostrate, making him go completely crazy from pleasure. He whimpered and sqirmed, his face burt up red, filed with sweat as he eyed his boss in complete embarrassment.</p><p>Did his boyfriend had not any better work to do? Should En choose this time only? Fuck.</p><p> </p><p>"Loki! Loki! Are you alright? You don't seem to be. Can I call the medic?"</p><p> </p><p>Loki shook his head as fast as he can. He cannot let anyone examine him. Fuck.</p><p> </p><p>"Uh.. fine but is there.. is there something I can do for you Loki?"</p><p>Loki fell into his boss' arms lifeless without any strength, looking at the blue eyes dully as the words spilled out from his mouth without thinking. He needed someone to help him.</p><p> </p><p>"Actually sir,  my boyfriend has to-told me to wear this butt vibrator, and if anyone could of anything, than you-you can."</p><p> </p><p>Thor smirked as he picked up his Loki and said his assistant that his day was over, carrying Loki to his personal room.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>💙💙</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Thor carefully placed Loki on his room sofa as he moved to remove his shirt and placed his coat and shirt on the desk and turned towards his moaning agent writhing on the sofa, rubbing himself to receive some friction.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Shh..shh let me take care of you Loki. Calm down."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Thor slowly rolled Loki's black suit pants as his mouth watered eyeing the liquid fluids being a mes down there and heard Loki moan  when he touched Loki's cock. God it was hard. He had turned over true.</p><p>Loki but his lips hard from moaning as he felt the long thick fingers wrap his cock, pushing his underwear down still till it pooled down at his ankle. He tilted his head down to see his boss whi was working with his cock and the vibrator, teasing it by slapping the vibrator and laughing to hear Loki shiver and shudder form pleasure. Too much.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Take- take it ou-out out."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Well will it not be a disappointment to your boyfriend if you take it out now Loki?"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"But I need something real..... I need you not the machine." Loki moaned as his cheeks flushed while speaking such words.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Thor laughed loudly as he slapped Loki's left ass cheek, gaining a yelp from him admiring t way the vibrator vibrating inside made him go so crazy. Such small thing could do him so much. He pushed the butt vibrator further into the channel to hit the spot as Loki arched his back and orgasm undone, all the while Thor watching as Loki's cock spurted out rope by rope painting his stomach and thighs with his own cum. So beautiful. Thor bent down  to lick the tip of Loki's cock earning a shiver and a moan as his own cocks bobbed helplessly trapped in his pants as he worked in Loki's cock, raising his head to glance at Loki and smile with Loki's cum stained on his face.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"You will. You will get a real thing Loki. But we don't want to disappoint your boyfriend do we? So let me make you feel good with the vibrator and then with the...the real thing."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Thor chuckled when he heard a displeased whine from Loki, holding his lean hips and yanking Loki's hips up to lick his belly and his torso bone. He tapped at the vibrator again as Loki begged him to take it out, while he sucked md kissed the porcelain skin.</p><p> </p><p>Loki felt his head floating and moaned with a long breath as he felt Thor wound his finger around us cock and pump it, his another hand coming to work with his turned aroused nipples, twisting and rubbing them. He shivered as Thor's hit breath brushed over his hardening cock, the wet toungue licking a strip from the base till the tip.</p><p> </p><p>Loki hit his orgasm once again as Thor engulfed his cock inside the hit mouth, teasing his butt hole and vibrator and being naughty using his nipples at the same time. Loki's mind was foggy and his vision clouded for some seconds as he fell onto the sofa lifeless tired and worn out. He cannot take anymore.</p><p> </p><p>Loki's eyes ripped open as he felt Thor's finger stroking his cock and massaging his cocks, making him aroused once again. His breath quickened in horror as he raised his hand to brush off Thor, his hands running through the blond hair as he begged Thor to stop.</p><p> </p><p>"Thor st-stop stop it pl-please.....I cannot take any mo-more."</p><p> </p><p>Loki moaned and whimpered as he felt his nerve swollen up in his cock once again as Thor did not seem to take any care of his words, still bobbing his head as Loki's groaned and whimpered in too much pleasure.</p><p> </p><p>"No mo-m-more. Sto-op it! Sto-"</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Comment and leave Kudos ❤️</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>